1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial nails and, more particularly, to an artificial nail apparatus which appears as jewelry and an artificial nail when worn by a person.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
It has been known in the art of adorning the hands to provide artificial fingernails in the shape of natural fingernails. Accordingly, numerous artificial fingernail manufacturers have provided a variety of combinations of materials, arrangements, and colors in fingernail accessories. With the advent of such artificial fingernail accessories, the person can now have intricately pre-designed fingernails. Prior art artificial fingernails are typically made of an opaque and hard plastic, although colored and flexible materials can also be used. These nails are generally attached to the natural nails with an adhesive and can be detached from the natural fingernails by later removing the adhesive. After the nails are applied, they are typically coated with a nail polish and/or a finishing material. The nail polish can be used to make the artificial nails look like the natural nails, although it can also be used to provide other attractive and unique nail appearances. The finishing material can be used to protect the nails and the nail polish from damage.
However, there are several problems with prior art artificial nails. One problem is that if the artificial nail brakes, then the natural nail can be damaged since they are adhered together. Another problem is that it is typically undesirable to replace the broken artificial nail until the natural nail heals, which can take an amount of time which depends on the extent of the damage. Accordingly, while prior art artificial nails may be suitable for their intended purposes, they leave much to be desired. As a result, there is a need for an improved artificial nail.